goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
When the Ghost Dog Howls
''GOOSEBUMPS HORRORLAND WHEN TH BLUE KERLEW HOUND HOWLS This story about '''THE BLUE KERLEW HOUND starts off with Marnie and Andy enjoying a peaceful day in HorrorLand Theme Park. In this park, everything is based on scares. Theythey went into the Haunted Theatre to see a show preformed by clowns. Murder the Clown comes into the audience and volunteers Andy meadows, which automatically makes competitive Marnie myers to jump up and follow. During the show, creatures appear in the audience and causes total mayhem. They climb up on stage cornering Marnie and Andy. They get out through the stage’s back door. Murder the Clown leads them into Chiller House, a gift/joke shop, and leaves. Andy discovers a canine tooth on a shelf that also gets marnie's attention.The owner Chiller tells them the story of its owner, the''' Blue Kerlew Hound'. In the story, there was a sorcerer who lived in a village, and when the Hound appeared, bad luck came to the land. The sorcerer stole one of its teeth, and the Hound ran off. Good luck returned to the land, but one day the sorcerer was found ripped to pieces, and the tooth lay in a puddle of water. The villagers saw footprints around the house and they knew The Hound had taken its revenge. Chiller says the tooth can grant any and all wishes, not just three, like any old fables and fairy tales the hearh He gives Andy the tooth and a little plush Horror (the names of the park workers), but warns him not to get the tooth wet or the hound Chiller wo will come fo revenge.''What is the price ? andy asked “You will pay me back the next time you see me” chiller said. Back at home, Marnie comes over to Andy’ssaying they will have fun with the tooth. Then they wished to go to dinner, and wished to get extra food, even for a new Escalade! These wishes were granted immediately after they were wished for. That night, he hears a dog howling outside his house, and worries it could be the Kerlew Hound coming for its tooth. Soon, Marnie starts getting out of hand wishing for every thing she wants. She wishes for school to get out early because of a loose cow in hallways. Suddenly kids are screaming and running – from a loose cow. That weekend, Andy goes to the mall to buy new shoes, and finds Marnie there. Immediately she wants a wish. Andy is against using the tooth for fun puposes, but Marnie keeps insisting. Angrily, Andy wishes that Marnie would stop talking about the tooth. Immediately she stop talking. She can’t say a word. She panics and yanks on the tooth around Andy’s neck, cutting him with the cord. Andy undoes his wish, frustrated. They make a deal to make one wish, but the tooth falls into a puddle of soda. Andy wishes, but the tooth electrocutes him. When he awakens, he has a family he’s never seen before. Following this, Andy makes a stream of accidental wishes through his anger, causing him to enter in a space capsule and even a monkey cage in a zoo. In the cage, Andy wishes to get out, but the tooth was wet again. He gets shocked and blacks out. He wakes up back in the mall and realizes that everything since his first shock was a dream. Things are fine, except Marnie now claims the tooth is hers. That night Andy hears the dog again, but is confused – was it Marnie’s tooth? He Googles the dog and finds the same story told by Chiller and more. It says that each wish sends a signal to the dog, and it follows them right to the tooth. Andy warns Marnie, but he only convinces her to make tons more wishes during the following day. Then he notices the huge cut on his neck. Marnie lied!.The tooth is actually mine! Andy tricks Marnie into coming over to help him with a project, and they get approached by a blue dog in his garage.They pressed there back againsed the wall and Marnie confesses, and Andy reveals it was a joke; the dog is Jack, the neighbors’, spray painted blue. Then he realizes that the dog ISN’T Jack it's the BLUE KERLEW HOUND. They managed to defeat the dog by eventually giving up the tooth. That night, the dog howls again, and Marnie calls to reveal that she found the tooth in Andy’s driveway and took it. Later, the horror toy Andy got from HorrorLand starts glowing, and he is transported back to Chiller House. Chiller tells that it is time to pay for the tooth, and that things were about to get worse for Andy''''' Category:Goosebumps HorrorLand